1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fabric wallcoverings and more specifically to a fastening track assembly attachable to a wall or flat surface to create a bordered framework on which fabric may be stretched and secured to cover the surface of a wall without the need to prepare the surface or to apply the fabric directly to the surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide a framework formed of plastic supporting channels fastened to border areas of interior walls by means of staples, screws, nails or other fasteners, fabric is then stretched and secured from all sides by various methods, thereby providing a naturally smooth finish.
More recently for the purpose of covering an interior wall with an attractive textile fabric, paper-backed fabrics have been produced to be applied to the surface of a wall in the same method as wallpaper. Paper-backed fabrics suffer from the same problems as conventional wallpapers, paints, and other wallcoverings, before these methods can be applied to the wall, it is usally necessary to prepare the surface, to strip the wall of old wallpaper, to repair cracks, holes, and any other imperfections which may prevent a smooth unbroken surface, any defects in the underlying wall surface would be reflected in the face and texture of the fabric adhered thereto.
Thereafter, inventors created several types of border pieces for providing a fabric supporting framework used in the hanging and stretching of fabric wallcoverings, without the need to prepare the surface or to adhere the fabric directly to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,260 to Baslow (1977) discloses a one piece plastic channel which is buttered end to end to form a framework around surface to be covered, fabric is then stretched on frame with excess salvage stuffed into channel; however, due to its one piece design and installation process, it is necessary to fasten the plastic channel at the inside edge, furthest away from the channel inlet which holds the fabric, thus if caution is not exercised when stretching and stuffing fabric, channel will flex, resulting in a weaker framework.
As time progresses it may be desired to change fabrics, due to time and wear it may also be necessary to replace plastic channels if they have lost there ability to hold fabrics, therefore a one piece design would require complete removal of framework from the wall surface, consequently new channels and fasteners must be installed.
Another significant drawback of the one piece channel wallcovering system, is its end to end alignment and strength at the seams, application of a one piece channel does not offer the ability to stagger front and back piece seams for increased strength and exact track alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,642 to Morris (1983) describes a two piece fabric supporting system, which claims to minimize fabric installation time, without the need of special tools for stuffing the fabric in any type of resilient slot. The two piece system described in this patent is designed to work with a hinge action, whereby when two pieces are swung together, fabric is stretched and locked into place; however, there are some disadvantages to this method.
When covering a wall which has either windows or doors a paneled method must be used, this process requires breaking down into sections all areas above, below, and to the sides of windows and doors, these sections are then covered as separate panels, consequently many more border pieces must be used, increasing installation time, thus resulting in a greater expense.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,260; 4,053,008; 4,403,642 and 3,928,897 are all concerned with improved border pieces or channel assemblies for the installation of a fabric supporting framework. The framework assebmlies disclosed in these patents are such as to allow for the do-it-yourselfer to install a sheet of fabric thereto by means of simple tools, thus the need for professionally trained installers and the expense associated are removed.